


【IBSM/SMIB】初見傾心

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [10]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM/SMIB】初見傾心

「我最近一直在想，我們是不是在哪裡見過啊？」

「啊？」

雖然已經很習慣搭檔老是天外飛來一筆的話題，志摩還是忍不住反問。

「有嗎？我沒印象。」

「我也不是很清楚，總之就是一種感覺……」

瞥了一眼坐在隔壁的戀人兼搭檔的伊吹，雙手在空中胡亂比劃，臉上又是看慣了的有什麼事情想不起來時總會整張臉皺在一起的表情，志摩都想伸手過去幫他緩緩眉頭了。

「那種事怎樣都好吧？反正現在我們在一起，那不就夠了嗎。」

「……志摩。」

「又怎麼了？」

「我又重新喜歡上你了。」

「你幹嘛、喂笨蛋！我在開車ーー」

雖然那天就這樣含混帶過去了，腦海中時不時閃過的模糊片段還是困擾著伊吹，每當好像要抓住什麼時卻又被溜走，已經持續好幾個星期了。

「啊ーー！好討厭啊！」

伊吹猛然舒展四肢伸了一個大懶腰，不料卻踢到腳邊的矮櫃，上頭擺放的東西掉了下來。

嗚哇、真是的……伊吹懊惱地搔搔頭，起身開始撿拾散落一地的物品。

「哦？這不是以前在奧多摩時的手帳嗎？真懷念……」

甫翻開封面已經磨損褪色的筆記本，一張小卡宛如樹葉般翩翩落下。

「這是……啊。」

看著紙片上的簡略文字，伊吹終於抓住了那一縷微光。

約莫七年前，一次發生在奧多摩的兇殺案，伊吹也被派往現場支援。平時寧靜的巷道被看熱鬧的群眾塞滿，伊吹好幾次還得扯開嗓門大喊才勉強維持住封鎖線。

正感到百無聊賴時，幾輛鳴著警笛的警車抵達現場，車上的警員魚貫下車，全都穿著正式的三件式西裝。

「該不會……那就是傳說中的搜查一課？」

不只民眾的視線被吸引過去，連伊吹都看得入迷，下一秒後腦勺卻被狠狠敲了一記。

「在發什麼呆啊你，笨蛋！」

轉頭一看，發現同所的前輩正對他破口大罵，

「就憑你也想進搜查一課？做夢還比較快！」

伊吹正想要反唇相譏，大概是注意到這邊的動靜，其中一位搜查一課的警員朝這裡走來，對他們亮出警證。

「兩位辛苦了，我是搜查一課的志摩一未。」

伊吹聞到對方身上好聞的味道，一下子冷靜了下來。

「你好，我是ーー」

「哎好了好了，這裡輪不到你。」

一把將伊吹推開，不到十秒前還一臉凶神惡煞的前輩換上諂媚的笑臉往搜一的刑警迎了上去。

什麼跟什麼嘛。伊吹嘟嚷道，悻悻然地走到一邊，眼神卻還是不時被那個正氣凜然的刑警吸引過去。

_ ーー好帥啊。 _

伊吹由衷這麼想著時，名為志摩的刑警忽然抬頭，兩人的視線在空中交織，接著對方朝這裡直直走來。

_ 被、被發現了嗎？！ _

「你好，我是志摩一未。」

「啊、您好！」

伊吹太過緊張而下意識地抬手行禮。大概是覺得有趣吧，志摩露出似笑非笑的表情，瞄了一眼伊吹胸前的名牌，從懷裡掏出名片遞了過來。

「你是……伊吹さん？有什麼發現都可以告訴我。好好加油，破案立功了的話說不定就能進搜一了。」

語畢，志摩拍了拍伊吹的肩膀後轉身離去。

而看著他遠去的背影，不知怎的，一股落寞驟然襲上伊吹的心頭。

  
  


『怎麼了？』

電話另一頭的聲音略帶慵懶睡意，大概是午睡中被他吵醒了吧。

「沒有啦，只是突然很想聽聽志摩ちゃん的聲音。」

『什麼啊，平常還聽不夠嗎。』

「不夠喔。完全不夠。」

因為我喜歡你，這輩子第一也是唯一的喜歡。

『……伊吹，你真的沒事嗎？』

「志摩，我搞不好啊，從第一次見到你的時候就喜歡上你了呢。」

在很久很久以前，在你認識我以前，我就已經喜歡上你了，而現在我終於追上你曾經看似遙不可及的身影，和你並肩而行。

『……待會來我家吧。晚餐想吃什麼？』

伊吹藍無法克制地咧嘴笑了。

「只要是志摩ちゃん做的都好。」

只要和你一起，都好。


End file.
